The New Halfbloods
by Energetic enigma
Summary: it is finally here
1. Chapter 1

Ok heres the deal I am not finished reading the first book in this series but I want to do a fanfic but I need some help. (BTW I accept anonimous reviews). If its not to much trouble i want some people to help me make some of the charecters I'm only going to pick the best 4 so (It is a little stupid that I'm to lazy to do it on my own but i'm busy wrighting my other stuff on fictionpress and i this is a great way to get people to read my crap so what the hell) anywho heres what I need

1. Name of Your charecter and age

2.Which Cabin/God does he/she belong to

3.what special powers/items

4. aliance

I'll take care of the story on my own. I accept constructive criticism and I accept flames so yell at me all you want.

PEACE


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: congratulations to those whom I have chose please note that although I only used the four I thought would work best there is always room for more characters so feel free to send me more they may apear (btw please dont hate me if I dont pick you I want to add everyone really and maybe I will:) ) untill I my good beta reader friend agrees to be my beta reader I am not starting this story however I will post characters and notes to assure you all that it is going to happen and I am not going to bail on this project. Anywho heres the winners and there purpose in the story so far. (please tell me what you think)**

1. John Hades age 12

Son of hades has the abillity to talk to the dead and sense when someone (mortal or not) is dead. he is considered an outcast because of his father and much will be used on him and his abillity to prove himself as a hero. (possible main character)

2.Ryan Lee age 14

Son of zeus has the abillity to control lightning also owns a hoverboard. he is the cool laid back kind of guy that gets along with everyone he is the first character to befriend John and is like a big brother/trainer to him. however there is some rivalry between the two.

3. Annie age 10

daughter of poseidon. has a small locket wich can be used to summon her father aswell as a charm bracelet (I'm going to have to read book 2 to learn more about this). Being one of the youngest children of the big three she is believed to be weaker then she actually is. She is Closely attached to John who she calls her "Big Brother" however he can be overly protective of her at times.

4. Andrew Forge 14

son of hephastus. he is the bad boy of camp and is in on an illegal weapon smugling to the titans.

**Its all I have untill I get a Beta BTW thanks for submitting people I may use more latter so keep it up :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Here goes nothing. Thanks for all the reviews and criticism it makes me feel special. Just so everyone knows I am not using all of Johns powers that he originally had and I'm giving him a different weapon then the one his creator has in mind but do not worry it will all work out (keep sending me characters I may end up using them)**

John was a half-blood. Unlike most half-bloods he was raised by his father Hades in the underworld. His mother had been killed when he was very young and his father's wife Persephone had raised him as if he were her own son. When John turned twelve camp half blood finally got a Hades cabin.

"Go wreck some havoc son"

As much as John wanted to make his dad proud he did not have any powers. John could talk to the dead and sense when someone was dead but that does not do much when it comes to wrecking havoc. his step mom Persephone told him to be a hero

"Dad wants me to be like him"

"That's what they will be expecting. Just be you"

So John was ready to leave. Before he left he decided to pay a visit to Charon. Charon was wicked chill ever since he got a pay raise a while back.

"hey if it isn't my favorite half-blood"

"whats up Charon"

"I'm going to miss ya man, hey I want you to have something"

Charon reached into his bag and pulled out a scythe and handed it to John. It was a large black weapon with a F engraved in the middle.

"just got in on the black market"

John was going to miss his home but he decided it was time to leave

**A/N: tell me what u think**


End file.
